A vehicle is an apparatus that moves a passenger or goods in a desired direction. A typical example of a vehicle is an automobile.
Vehicles typically include, for the convenience of users, various sensors and electronic devices. For example, some vehicles include an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) that offers various convenience-enhancing features, in some cases by using data from sensors. As another example, some vehicles are implemented as an autonomous vehicle that autonomously performs one or more driving operations.
Vehicles are provided with various lamps that emit light. For example, a vehicle lamp may illuminate and help a user identify objects around a vehicle, or output a signal to inform those outside the vehicle regarding a state of the vehicle, etc.
As specific examples, a vehicle may be provided with a head lamp attached to the front of a vehicle and configured to illuminate the front, a fog lamp disposed around the head lamp to inform those outside the vehicle regarding the position of the vehicle, a turn signal lamp configured to output a signal regarding a turn direction of the vehicle, a break lamp configured to indicate a braking operation of the vehicle, a back-up lamp that illuminates when a vehicle is reversing, and a tail lamp configured to inform those behind the vehicle to recognize the rear of the vehicle. In some scenarios, one or more standards, such as legal or regulatory standards, may relate to installation standards or specifications of such vehicular lamps.